Christmas Chaos
by scorpioryo
Summary: Cristmas has come, and another party has been arranged. Will there ever be a normal party for everyone?... No. That would be boring! One-shot holiday special!


**Christmas Chaos**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, theme park, movie, or anything else in that nature. However, I do own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! It's a squall to Thanksgiving Madness. This not recommend for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Why us?" Fukayna growled.

"Because," Yami explained with a smirk, "Yugi and I did Halloween, Bakura and Ryo did Thanksgiving, and Marik and Malik called New Years." Fukayna frowned, but her hikari was, as ever, was her opposite.

"I just love the holidays," Chihiro smiled, "all of the happiness and love, it proves that if the world really wanted to, then we could live in a nonviolence world, like that ride at Disneyland!"

"But what fun would that be?" her yami grinned.

"You know, the little boats you go into," Ryo explained, "and the chibis are all singing and getting along, it's really a fun ride!"

"You moron," Bakura scolded, "she was talking about the world without hate, not the freaking ride!"

"But Bakura," the pale hikari teased with a smirk, "I thought you _loved _that ride! And your favorite part of it are those _fashionable _uniforms that all of the employees get to wear. All of them." Bakura growled while Malik and Marik were laughing silently behind them.

"We're getting off-topic here," Yugi announced, "so Fukayna and Chihiro will be hosting the party on Christmas Eve. Is Auntie going to be there?" Chihiro shook her head.

"Auntie has her own party to go to," Chihiro answered.

"How come you're not going?" Yami asked.

"Well," Chihiro explained while scratching the back of her head, "Auntie said that I was _mature enough_, but when I heard that, I knew that I'll regret going, so I said no."

"Don't want to scar yourself, right?" Malik added.

"Are you kidding me," the female hikari retorted, "my yami is a sex-driven sadist. I'm already pretty scared!"

"I'm not a sex-driven sadist!" her yami shot back.

"Fukayna," Bakura asked, "could you kindly let go of my ass?"

* * *

Fukayna walked into the apartment with the bags of groceries in her hands. It was Christmas Eve, and she and Chihiro had decided to procrastinate most of the work until the very last minute. Everyone will be coming tonight.

"Chihiro," she yelled when she shut the door, "I've got everything on the list!" The female hikari ran into the living room where the front door opened up to.

"Really," she asked, "thank goodness! Just to make sure you don't poison Yami, _I'm _going to be cooking the food in the kitchen. You can finish decorating the place."

"Why would you think that I would poison Yami?" Fukayna asked while holding a little bottle behind her back. Chihiro rolled her eyes as her precious cat, Pikako, stalked into the room wearing a red bow and bells. She didn't look unpleased, in fact, it almost looked as if she adored it as much as her human owner did. Her golden tail was swishing back and forth as she followed Chihiro into the kitchen.

The door bell rang as Chihiro ran over to open it.

"I got it!" she yelled as she turned the shiny knob. The female hikari pulled, and saw Ryo and Bakura standing in front of her. She invited them in and shut the door.

"It figures that you guys would be the first to show up," Chihiro smiled, "you only live a few doors down." Ryo was wearing a smile as he praised the decorations as Chihiro led him over to her laptop. It was hooked up to speakers so everyone could hear the music. Bakura was looking around too, but he wasn't concentrating on the scenery. He saw her walk out of the kitchen with a cutting knife, and by the looks of it, she was going to ask her hikari some sort of question. When he was about to call her name, the door bell rang. Chihiro left her laptop to answer the door, passing Bakura as if he was a normal person.

It was Yami and Yugi, as well as Marik, Malik, and Ishizu, and when Fukayna saw the pharaoh, she began grinning.

"You might want to wait here," the hikari instructed. She ran over to Fukayna and asked for the knife.

"Why should I?" the female yami asked with a smirk. Chihiro's face was expressionless as turn to Ryo, who was still looking at the songs on the computer.

"Play it," she instructed with a grin. Ryo smiled, and began pressing keys. He tapped his finger on the touch pad, and the speakers began blasting Caramelldansen. Fukayna's eyebrow began twitching, and Yami's eyes grew almost as wide as his hikari's. Marik began slamming his head into the wall, and Bakura pressed his hands over his ears.

"It burns!" he yowled in pain. However, the hikaris practically had a totally different reaction. Malik and Yugi ran over next to Chihiro and Ryo and began doing the dance. They all had smiles on their faces, either from having fun, or torturing their yamis. Ishizu walked into the apartment and began taking pictures of the hikaris and the yamis.

"Give her the knife, Fukayna!" Marik growled as he continued his head slamming.

"Fine!" she yelled back. Chihiro stopped dancing and held her hand out as Fukayna slammed the handle into the hikari's palm. Ryo turned off the music, and the yamis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remember guys," Chihiro lectured to the other hikaris, "Caramelldansen is a yami's Achilles' Heel!" They giggled.

"Why don't you trust Fukayna with a kitchen knife?" Malik asked.

"I can't even leave her alone with forks ever since we watched the second episode of Black Butler," the female hikari answered.

When Yami and Marik walked in, Bakura turned to Fukayna.

"They make us look like pansies," he growled.

"That's because you are," she smirked back. The white-haired yami gritted his teeth as his hikari walked up with Pikako in his arms.

"Hey Bakura," he asked, "Why can't we have a cat?"

"Why would you want one," Marik answered for Bakura, "your yami already pretty much fits the bill for one. All you need now is a litter box!"

"But I look nothing like a kitty cat!" Bakura retorted.

"Are you joking," Yami joined in, "every time I look at you, you make me think of Snowbell from Stuart Little!"

"Fukayna," Bakura yelled, "do I or do I not look like a kitty cat?" She was sipping out of a cup when she looked up.

"I don't know about looking like one," she grinned, "but you sure are fun and snuggly like one." Yami and Marik fell silent, and Bakura smirked at them. Ryo tipped his head as he set the furry animal down.

"I don't get it," he pondered.

"Perhaps it's best if it stays that way," Chihiro suggested with her face twitching. Ryo shrugged.

"We're here!" An annoying voice cried out as the door slammed open. Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Ryuji, and Kaiba walked in as id it were a public room.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Fukayna yelled, "bursting into my apartment like that? If you guys do one more thing like that, I'll cut you up so bad that you'll rival zebras!"

"Please," Kaiba muttered, "she wouldn't have the guts to even lay a finger on me!"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Bakura advised.

"Why say that?" Jonouchi asked.

"Why do you think I had such a large scar on my face in Ancient Egypt?" the yami responded.

"Hey Shizuka," Yugi said as he an over, "where's Anzu?" Jounochi's little sister looked at her feet.

"She was in a terrible car accident," she explained, "the doctor said that he doesn't know if she'll live or die."

"Yay!" Fukayna yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, I mean, darn." Everyone just shrugged.

"No one really cares," Chihiro announced.

"Hey Fukayna," Ryuji flirted as he walked up to the yami, "Want to know my favorite Christmas decoration? It's mistletoe." Bakura talked Ryuji from out of no where, and began cursing at him. Fukayna stepped back and watched. Ishizu walked next to the female yami.

"Aren't you going to break them up?" she asked.

"Why should I," Fukayna grinned, "it's fun to watch Bakura fight over me with some other random person."

After a few hours passed the party began coming to an end. Chihiro began passing out Christmas presents to all of her guests. Afterwards, when she was trying to get everyone's attention, Fukayna walked next to her and held out a knife. Everyone fell completely silent, and Fukayna smiled at her hikari.

"Th-thank you…" Chihiro mumbled nervously. She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out. I hope you all get home safely, because unlike Anzu, we can't have any of you dieing… except maybe Honda."

"Hold on," Bakura announced, "before we all leave, I challenge Yami to a little game." Yami slanted his eyes.

"What kind of game?" he asked. Bakura grinned.

"An eggnog chugging contest!" he announced.

"Bring it on, Snowbell!" Yami taunted. They ran into the kitchen, and Fukayna set two containers of eggnog on the table.

"Whoever can drink all of their drink first will win taunting and bragging rights," she announced, "ready, and, begin!" Bakura and Yami grabbed their quarts, ripped off the caps, and began chugging.

After a few minutes, they fell onto the ground with their eyes closed. Everyone fell silent as Chihiro sniffed one of the containers and Ryo attempted to wake the yamis up. She looked at her yami.

"You idiot," she roared, "I told you to buy the alcohol-free eggnog!"

"Whoops," she laughed, "but that should be the least of your problems. Look where you and Ryo are standing." The hikaris looked up and saw a bit of mistletoe above their heads.

"That's what you get for getting us drunk at the Thanksgiving party!" Fukayna laughed. Chihiro and Ryo looked at each other with frightened eyes, and their faces were completely red like berries.

* * *

**A/N: one of the Christmas specials I'm coming up with. Hope you liked it! And I have no clue who wrote Caramelldansen, but whoever they are, they own that song. I like it. It's cute, and the dance is a great way for burning calories. Anyways, I'd like you guys to please comment, and I'll write the next story soon! **


End file.
